Acute leukemia, Non-Hodgkin's lymphomas (e.g., Burkitt's), neuroblastoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, osteosarcoma, Ewing's sarcoma and aplastic anemia are studied. In leukemia, we have devised therapeutic regimens which may allow maximum tumor cell kill while minimizing sequellae. Emphasis is on tailoring treatment to individual prognostic variables, and improving the therapeutic ratio in CNS prophylaxis. In the solid tumors, we have developed combined modality approaches to primary disease. In refractory tumors, we are studying the utility of high-dose-therapy and the role of supportive care (platelet and white cell transfusion, laminar-flow protection, autologous bone marrow rescue, total parenteral nutrition) in permitting such therapy. Phase I trials are also conducted in refractory tumors; agents include maytansine and poly I:C/poly-1-lysine. Studies of glutaminase, AMSA, and coformycin are starting. Aplastic anemia is studied as a model for hematopoietic differentiation. We are exploring the biology of selected tumors, including kinetics, immunology, virology, tumor markers, genetics, biochemistry, and pharmacology. Also studied are the effects of cancer and its treatment on growth, development, and organ function. The psychosocial concomitants of cancer are explored. BIBLIGRAAPHIC REFERENCES: Levine, A.S., Pushkas, P., and Levy, H.: Clinical trials of poly I:Poly C and Poly I:Poly c/poly-1-lysine in patients with leukemia or solid tumors. In: Chirigos, M.A. (Ed.): Control of Neoplasia by Modulation of the Immune System. Progress in Cancer Research and Therapy, Vol. 2, Raven Press, 1977, pp. 509-515. Ziegler, J.L., Magrath, I.T., Gerber, P. and Levine, P.H.: Epstein-Barr virus and human malignancy. Ann. Int. Med. 86: 323-336, 1977.